Bunker
Bunker is the penultimate level of Katana Zero. It takes place in the bunker of Omar Al-Qasim. Plot Summary (Part I) Little Girl shouting "Hey!" She attempts to start talking to Zero, and then his home comes into frame. As she continues to talk to him, she asks if he had some kind of nightmare. As Zero approaches the kitchen-area of his apartment, some recently cooked food is sitting on a kitchen island. As Zero asks her about the food, his options will usually consist of polite encouragement or somewhat brutal honesty. The Little Girl will respond positively all the same. After some additional conversation, the Little Girl lends Zero her toy Behemoth for safekeeping. She says that she expects to see her toy again, and that he is only borrowing it for now. After Zero leaves the apartment and goes to the Psychiatrist's office, the "normal" timeline will include Zero talking to the Psychiatrist about Chronos and the nature of the drug. The Psychiatrist will be generally shocked to learn what Zero already knows, but can become somewhat amiable if treated patiently. If asked the right questions, the Psychiatrist will express a bit of pity and even seemingly some empathy towards the possibility of Chronos eventually killing Zero. He will express a mixture of his and the government's view of why Chronos must be completely destroyed and forgotten; explaining that the NULL Project was a failure in more ways than the government was prepared to deal with. If the player chooses the most patient possible dialogue, the Psychiatrist will at least attempt to make it seem like Zero will not be targeted for extermination after his work is done. Depending on what previous actions the player has taken that might affect if the Receptionist lives or dies, she may or may not be the one to greet him at the Bunker when he visits. At this point, the player can choose to be amiable or rude. Being extremely rude to the Receptionist will cause her to flee in terror and attempt to get in touch with the police. However, if the Receptionist died in the Murdower Hotel level, he will instead be greeted by an old man who must be threatened in order for Zero to gain access deeper into the Bunker. Plot Summary (Part II) Comedy and Tragedy are overheard remarking about Zero's progress thus far into the bunker. This commentary is only heard if the player progresses fully through Bunker from Part I. Zero spends most of his time in the actual Bunker level tearing through enemies without hesitation. After fighting his way through the second half of the bunker, Zero encounters The Headhunter, who has been expecting him. She attacks him, but after Zero lands a few hits, she retreats and lines the floor below Zero with explosives, destroying the floor and causing Zero to fall into the vault below. Gameplay (Part I) Normal Mode Because the Bunker consists of several sub levels, each one will be described in a bulletpoint. *Sub-level one is ridiculously easy, as a lone shotgunner is facing away from the elevator that Zero exits from the right side. *Sub-level two is slightly tricky. A riot shielder and a shotgunner are both facing the elevator as Zero exits, forcing the player to choose their attack priorities carefully. The Skinny Rickies and the single armed agent on the other side of the door are relatively easy to defeat. *Sub-level three has one turret and several laser traps. The turret by itself is not exceptionally dangerous, but can be distracting with the threat of lasers. *Sub-level four has a riot shielder, a shotgunner, two agents, and a Skinny Ricky. It will take some careful planning to defeat all of them. *Sub-level five has a very attentive Skinny Ricky and an agent standing around by the elevator. As soon as Zero is in their sights, the Ricky will rush Zero and the agent will begin shooting. Depending on some circumstances, another agent might join in during the fight. Because a molotov is provided to destroy or distract the other three at the top, passage is not especially difficult at this point. *Sub-level six has a Strong Terry hiding behind a mounted semi-automatic gun. It is possible to time two precise rolls to avoid all machinegun fire, but it's purely up to RNG. *Sub-level seven has a shotgunner and an agent standing by the elevator. It's likely best to destroy the shotgunner first, then the agent can be easily defeated. There is an agent directly below, and a rifleman opposite him on the other side of a door. The door will almost certainly kill the rifleman as it slams open. Two shotgunners are above Zero on the leftmost top side, and an agent/riot shielder combination through the door. A smoke grenade is provided. *Sub-level eight has no enemies at all. Instead, Zero finds several oil barrels, humans suspended in an unknown substance, and an elevator on the opposite end of the room. *Sub-level nine has a single Skinny Ricky that will try to approach Zero as he exits the elevator, and is stopped by lasers. A careful roll can easily set this Ricky up to be vaporized easily. A patrolling shotgunner and a Ricky will be on the other side of the first door Zero comes across on the left side. Because of the difficult-to-see agent in the upper left hand corner, it will require some discretion on how to deal with the enemies in the immediate area. It is possible to do a well timed jump-slash to eliminate two enemies at once, before dealing with the agent. The enemies below are perhaps the hardest to deal with. Three agents and an automated defense turret are guarding the switch that Zero needs to activate in order to leave the level. The player is provided with a lamp and a butcher's knife. *Sub-level ten has a Strong Terry facing away from the elevator, and a shotgunner facing towards it. Above them are two Skinny Rickies, two turrets, and an agent. Several throwable items are provided. The player will be required to find a way to avoid detection from the camera long enough to sneak past and gain access to the fight side of the level. Unless the player is extremely confident in their ability to fight everything on the top level, it's best to wait until they have access to the molotov or remote bombs before trying to attack. Alternatively, the player might choose to wait to use the remote bomb to deal with the shotgunner, agent, riot shielder, and Skinny Ricky on the right side. There is an agent below all of them, but his alertness varies. Once the player clears all of these sub-levels, Bunker Pt. I comes to an end. Gameplay (Part II) As with Part I, the Bunker is a very complex level with many separate subsections that can be a challenge to pass through. Normal Mode * To get through the descending hallway of stairs, it's best to reserve the thrown items you obtain until you're sure that you need them. Because of shotgunners and riot shield cops, it can be especially difficult to descend without taking fatal damage. * The next complex part of the level that is somewhat tedious to get through has a lot of doors to what appear to be "Data Centers". There is no surefire way to get through this part of the level without extensive forethought, as enemies will almost always readily assist each other due to their extremely close proximity. Like with the larger hallway, it's up to you to save the weapons that you need the most and use them only when absolutely necessary. * Zero will eventually encounter Headhunter, where the player can choose to have a lengthy conversation about the nature of NULL and Chronos, or Zero can irritably start a fight with her immediately. * Once the fight is underway, it is crucial that the player continuously anticipate and dodge her attacks as much as possible. She will often choose to use her laser pistol and it's delayed startup, very openly telegraphing a lot of her attacks. If the player does well in dragging the fight out for a significant amount of time, she will eventually remark on how the fight will never end. This is a precursor to a potential winning scenario where she may drop a knife, which can be thrown at her to catch her off guard. Notes *Several layers down into the Bunker level itself, there is an entire hallway full of oil barrels and humans suspended in some unknown preservative, and it is heavily implied that it could be Chronos. During this period in the level, the music will flutter down - it's possible this is a reaction that Zero is personally experiencing, but this is unconfirmed. The barrels can be detonated using the Phoenix Edge, but doing so will do nothing. ** There are 6 total humans being suspended in the unknown liquid. It is not known if they are still live or dead. Category:Tapes Category:Locations